1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a noise removing method for the robot and, more particularly, to a control method for the robot.
2. Related Art
When an arm of a robot is actuated and then stopped, the arm oscillates. Since the robot cannot perform work with high position accuracy while the arm is oscillating, the robot sometimes stays in a standby mode until the arm stops oscillating. When the speed of the arm is increased, the oscillation of the arm increases during the stopping event. As a result, the time until the oscillation stops also increases. Therefore, for example, a method of reducing residual oscillation using an inertia sensor in a robot is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3883544. The residual oscillation occurs because large elasticity is present between a motor and the distal end of the arm. Rotation information of the motor can be acquired using only a position sensor represented by an encoder. However, information concerning the distal end of the arm can be more accurately acquired by attaching the inertia sensor. This information is fed back to a control unit to reduce the residual oscillation.
To use the inertia sensor, it is necessary to take noise into account. In particular, in an oscillation type gyro sensor, when mechanical oscillation is applied to the gyro sensor, an extremely large detuning frequency noise occurs. When a feedback system that controls the arm using an output of the inertia sensor is built, the feedback system oscillates and the robot sometimes does not operate. Therefore, there is a demand for a robot that prevents oscillation of the feedback system including an inertia sensor.